Dream Warriors
by hardrocker21
Summary: Clemson returns to the zoo to once again take over as king. But this time with an army at his back. With the penguins powerless to take him on, they must find a new method to attack him. But how?
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy folks. I'm back with a new story. I got the idea for this story while listening to a song actually called Dream Warriors by a band called Dokken. If you haven't heard that song before, I encourage that you take a look. You'll see what the title means the further we get along. But for now let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Marlene woke up on her stone bed in her cave in the otter habitat of the Central Park Zoo. She yawned and stretched her arms out as she slowly sat up on her bed. She took a look at the alarm clock and realized that it was time for her to get up and start her day. But as she did so, she took a glance at the empty stone bed across from her. She just let out a depressed sigh and got out of her bed.

She missed Dave. In fact a lot of the animals of the zoo did. He and his mother had left the day after Christmas. Marlene and the penguins had been there at the zoo gate to see them off as they had all exchanged goodbyes. It wasn't even a month since they had left, but it felt longer. They received post cards every once in a while from the two. They had received one from Boston and Washington DC so far and the last card had said that they were moving towards Chicago. So who knew how long it would be before another postcard came in?

Marlene stepped outside and, as per her usual morning routine, dived into her pool and swam around for a minute or two. This morning she felt like floating on her back and so she did. She glanced up at the early morning sky and watched as the sky slowly brightened up. After a couple of minutes she swam to the habitat wall and climbed out over the wall. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching and began walking over towards the penguin habitat. Ever since she and Skipper had become a couple, he had been a good source of comfort for her. Especially now with Dave gone.

She jumped the railing of the penguin enclosure and onto the ice flow. She kicked open the fish bowl and slid down the ladder and into the HQ. But as she looked around, there were no signs of the guys. Just their table, some fish sitting on the table, and an armchair?

"Huh? Since when did the guys have an armchair in here?" Marlene asked herself as she approached the armchair.

But just as she reached it, the arm chair raised up and tackled her to the ground. Marlene screamed and looked up to see that Rico was on top of her wearing a costume that resembled an arm chair.

"What the? Rico? What are you doing?" Marlene gasped coming out of her shock.

A growl was heard over the intercom system followed by, "Abort Rico abort. Test cancelled."

The other penguins came out of the next room and approached the two. Rico got off of Marlene and Skipper helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright Marlene?" Skipper asked.

Marlene brushed herself off and said, "Yeah, just peachy. The floor broke my fall."

Marlene glared over at Rico who merely shrugged and said, "Sorry."

Private waddled over and said, "Sorry about that Marlene. We were doing a camouflage test and Rico must have thought you were an intruder. You know how he is."

"unfortunately all too well," Marlene said still glaring at Rico.

Kowalski waddled over to the table and picked up his notebook and waddled back towards the lab.

"Whoa whoa. Hold it right there Kowalski. What are YOU up to?" Skipper asked his lieutenant.

Kowalski froze for a moment and said, "Just working on a new invention. One that can change the way we imagine stuff."

Skipper crossed his flippers demanding more explanation.

"What I mean is that I'm working on a special device. I'm not quite sure what it's going to do, but I hope to have the answers soon," Kowalski said and reached the door to his lab.

Skipper still wasn't impressed and said, "What are you going for this time Kowalski?"

Kowalski smiled this time and said, "Dreams Skipper. Dreams."

This time Kowalski disappeared into his lab leaving only his cryptic message.

"Any ideas what that means Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper shook his head and said, "No idea Private. You know Kowalski won't share his info until the reveal. Whenever that will be."

**(Elsewhere)**

In the meantime, a redish-brown furred lemur was busy pacing around a laboratory waiting on something. The laboratory itself was positioned on the northern end of Manhattan Island. There were no signs of any humans about, but there were plenty of animals around. Many of which were still trapped in their cages and were waiting impatiently for something. There were a couple of dogs, a sheep, a few rats, and some monkies too.

"Ugh! It's been twenty minutes already. Where is he?" the lemur shouted in frustration.

It wasn't ten seconds later that a large rat appeared from the doorway with a large beaker in his grasp.

"There, see? I told you Clemson. Didn't I tell you that I'd find that steroid solution? Found it in cherry flavor too," the rat king asked in a cynical manner.

Clemson rubbed his face and said, "Yes you told me. Now will this stuff do what you promised it would? I need some guards for my cause."

"I know personally that it will. Just look what it did to me," the rat king boasted and began flexing his muscles.

Clemson gagged a little bit and said, "That's what I'm afraid of."

The duo turned to the still caged animals with smirks on their faces. Each animal began to tremble in fear.

"So then. Who will be our first subject?" Clemson said while rubbing his palms together.

**(Lemur habitat)**

Julien was still asleep in the lemur habitat, but a sudden chill woke him up. He shot up in bed and let out a shudder and a small gasp.

Julien began tapping his right hand man and said, "Maurice. Maurice wake up."

Maurice yawned, sat up and asked, "Huh? Is something wrong your majesty?"

Julien shrugged and said, "The king just had a weird feeling. Like he is being challenged."

Maurice rubbed his eyes and said, "What? That's crazy talk. Who'd be carzy enough to challenge the king? You never lose anything."

"Except Marlene," Julien said and crossed his arms.

Maurice rolled his eyes and said, "Look the point is that whoever challenged you would have to be crazy. Now relax your highness. No one is going to be foolish enough to take you on."

Julien let out a chuckle and said, "I guess you are being right Maurice. Can't believe I was being so silly. Now go and fetch the king a smoothie. I want to get a little enjoyment before that thing wakes up."

Julien pointed towards Mort who was still asleep and still curled up into a ball. Maurice had just began walking off to the smoothie bar when Mort's eyes shot open and saw what he wanted.

"The feet," Mort said suddenly which caused Julien to scream.

**Well there we go, our first chapter. I'm really starting to get back into the writing game and I hope you all enjoyed. I will be trying to update this often so keep an eye out for more chapters.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey folks. I have to say, the last chapter surpassed all of my expectations. I just want to say, thanks everyone for a great first chapter. Now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Food Court of the Zoo)**

Skipper and Marlene were sitting at one of the tables together, drinking a smoothie from the same glass from two different straws. There was still an hour until the zoo opened and they decided to spend that time with each other. Even though it was late January, it was delightfully warm outside. But it wouldn't last seeing as the weatherman was calling for more cold weather within the next week. So they decided to make the most of the warm weather.

**(AN: Anyone else ever notice that with winter weather?)**

"So anything interesting going on with you guys?" Marlene asked.

Skipper chuckled and said, "That's classified information Marlene."

Marlene gave Skipper puppy dog eyes and said, "Please Skipper. You can't even tell me?"

Skipper smirked and asked, "Are you testing me Marlene? Cause you know why I can't tell."

Marlene chuckled and gave Skipper a light punch to the shoulder.

"Maybe," Marlene said and the two laughed about it.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR HABITAT?" came Alice's angry voice.

Skipper and Marlene looked over to see Alice walking towards them with a net in her hands and an angry look on her face. All that the couple did was wait until Alice reached the two of them and Marlene tossed the smoothie towards Alice's face, momentarily blinding her and making her stumble over. As she did so, Skipper and Marlene dashed off from the food court and back towards the penguin habitat. As the reached it and climbed back down into the HQ, the two finally shared a good laugh over it.

"Oh that was so good and fun," Marlene said while laughing and holding her gut.

Skipper wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Well look at you Marlene. Used to you'd avoid this sort of stuff. But now you're enjoying it. What gives?"

Marlene shrugged and said, "Don't know. Guess I never realized how fun it was."

The two continued to laugh as Kowalski walked out of his lab. He looked to the laughing couple and realized that they had pulled off more hijinks in the zoo.

"Having fun you two?" Kowalski asked.

Skipper nodded and said, "Yeah. You should try it sometime Kowalski. You may learn something."

"What? I'm one of the funnest guys around. How could you say that Skipper?" Kowalski said in offense.

Skipper rolled his eyes and pointed at the periscope.

"Just take a look out and tell me if Alice is still out there," Skipper ordered.

Kowalski groaned, but did exactly as he was told. He waddled on over to the periscope and took a glance out. Sure enough Alice was walking back towards the main zoo building. Kowalski nodded but turned the periscope to see Julien's face in full view. Kowalski merely let out a scream as Julien laughed and ran back to his habitat.

"You alright Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski shook off the little scare and said, "Yes Skipper. Just Julien being wacko again."

All of a sudden a dog like boy, wearing a blue shirt and red hat, popped out of nowhere and said, "He's not Wacko. I am."

A violin began playing as the little dog boy did a little jig.

_"Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Indianapolis, Indiana.  
And Columbus is the capital of Ohio"_

**(AN: Okay who's been putting the pop cultural references in my stories? The next person who does it is going to get it. Please disregard everything you saw of Wacko Warner here)**

Skipper groaned and said, "I swear I'm going to make that lemur hurt bad."

Marlene pulled Skipper away and said, "Nevermind Julien Skipper. Care to walk me back to my place."

Skipper nodded and said, "No problem Marlene."

The two left through the fishbowl and Kowalski just shook his head and clutched his head.

"I swear that those two are going to drive me nuts. Just wait until my machine is done," Kowalski said and snickered mischievously.

**(Lemur Habitat)**

Julien re-entered his habitat and laughed wildly.

"Oh those silly billy penguins. It is so much fun to scare thems to death. HAHA! I must be telling Maurice. HEY MAURICE!" Julien laughed and went off to search for his servants.

"Hey Maurice. Mort? Where are you guys?" Julien asked as he walked around his habitat in search of the two, but to no avail.

He checked around the smoothie bar, but there was nothing there. He looked around the bounce castle next, but there was still no sign. Up by the throne? Nothing. There's was absolutly no sign of Julien's servants anywhere.

"Huh? Now where can those two be? Oh they are in so much trouble when I am finding them," Julien said and angrily sat down on his throne.

But as he glanced forward he noticed something he should have before. He looked down at the bottom part of the habitat and saw Mort and Maurice were down there and were tied up and gagged.

"What the? Mort? Maurice? What are the two of you doing down there all tied up? I demand that you both untie yourself this instant," Julien demanded.

Maurice was looking up at Julien, but began grunting in alarm. Almost like he was trying to warn Julien of something. But before Julien could do anything, a sack was placed over him and his whole world went dark.

**(Otter habitat)**

Skipper and Marlene walked together into the otter cave with Marlene still chuckling a little bit at their antics out in the zoo.

"Oh Skipper. Why do we never have this much fun?" Marlene asked.

Skipper shrugged and said, "Too cold I guess. We're still in the middle of winter after all."

Marlene nodded and looked back at the nearby empty bed again.

Skipper knew what she was thinking and said, "Look on the bright side Marlene. Dave is happy and that's all that matters. He'll come back. For now, all we can do is wait and see when he'll come back."

Marlene nodded and the two embraced each other for a good moment before pulling apart once more. They sat together for a few minutes more before Skipper got up to leave.

"I'm sorry Marlene, but I have to get back to the boys. Zoo's opening in a little bit and I should be back over there to greet the guests," Skipper said, but needed no explaination.

Marlene nodded and followed him out. But as they got outside, they noticed that a couple of things seemed odd.

"That's odd. The zoo flag hasn't been raised and it's not Sunday," Skipper said full of suspicion.

Marlene looked out of her enclosure and grabbed Skipper by the shoulder.

"Um Skipper. Since when did we have some overly muscular animals here that WEREN't Bada and Bing?" Marlene asked.

Without looking, Skipper merely shrugged and said, "Since never. Why do you ask?"

She grabbed the sides of Skipper's head and turned him towards what she was looking at. Sure enough what they saw was exactly what Marlene had stated. Various animals which included dogs, sheep, and even monkies were gathered together by the lemur habitat. Many of them carrying animals who lived in the zoo. The larger ones had the muscular beings riding on top of them.

Before either Marlene or Skipper could say anything, the both of them were hoisted up and carried off as well.

"Hey! Who did that?" Skipper demanded.

He turned his head slightly to see that a large monkey had him by the feet and was hanging Skipper upside down. Marlene was slung over his shoulder. As Skipper got a look at the zoo building, he could see that the doors were welded shut. Trapping the humans inside. Before long, both Skipper and Marlene were set down inside the lemur enclosure with many of the other animals. With the males and females being seperated from each other.

"Okay now I know this is can't be Ringtail's thing. He wouldn't resort to kidnapping on this scale," Skipper said to himself.

But he soon got the answer was not Julien at all seeing as the rat king stood up near Julien's throne. He stepped forward and looked over the animals that had been set before him.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and lowly things to squash. Allow me to present your new ruler. The powerful king from around. King Clemson," the rat king announced.

Clemson stepped forward from behind the rat king with Julien's crown on top of his head and bowed before his new subjects.

**I know one question many of you are asking right now. Why is the rat king helping Clemson. Well I will explain that later.**

**Now Clemson has taken control of the zoo rather easily. It's simple really. Overpower the humans, take out the current king, and reveal your army to the new masses. Way to go Clemson.**

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well not much new to say. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Skipper stared up at Clemson with venom in his eyes and yelled, "You? What are YOU doind here? Where's Ringtail?"

Clemson caught sight of Skipper and glared right back at him.

"I'm sorry, was one of my new subjects talking to me? With rudeness and without my permission as well? Guards, teach him some manners," Clemson stated and then snapped his fingers.

One of the muscular monkey guards took his hand and smashed it down on Skipper and pinned him to the ground. Skipper struggled to get back up, but this guard was stronger than anything he had ever faced. Even stronger than Bada and Bing.

"The king demands your apology. Apologize or be crushed," the guard said in a deep voice.

Skipper glared back up at the guard and said, "Why? He clearly doesn't have any royal authority here. He's just treating you like tools."

All this did was anger the guard and he pressed down on Skipper even harder.

"Apologize or die little bird," the guard stated.

Skipper remained defiant and refused to do so. The guard applied more pressure and Skipper felt like his head was going to pop. He waited for it to end. But Marlene was different. She was watching the whole scene from where the females stood. She watched as Skipper was being crushed by a giant monkey and she couldn't stand it. How was Skipper willing to take all of that? She couldn't bear it. Without realizing it, she stepped forward and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"STOP! NOW PLEASE," she yelled.

Everyone, including Clemson, turned their attention towards her.

Clemson smiled and said, "Well well well. What have we here? Someone willing to sacrafice their own life by talking out of turn. And to save another no less."

Clemson began laughing and after a few moments he stopped to take a breath and said, "I like that. Bring her to me."

A sheep guard walked over to Marlene and grabbed her. Becky and Stacy stood by watching this and grabbed onto the guards arm as he was walking by with Marlene and began clawing at his arm. Clemson witnessed this as well and laughed some more.

"Bring them too. Who else feels like being brave?" Clemson stated.

No one else stepped forward. The guard just merely grabbed Becky and Stacy and pulled them off of his arm without any effort at all. He held the two of them by their feet in one hand and carried them over to Clemson and set them down before him.

"Well look at this. Three ladies willing to stand up to me. I don't why, but I like that. Normally I would have the three of you executed for such acts, but I'm feeling generous. I'll deal with the three of you after I'm done here. Men take these three to the dungeon I have prepared," Clemson ordered and the Rat King grabbed the three of them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Marlene said to that Rat King as he threw her over his shoulder.

The Rat King laughed and said, "Just as he commands. Now shut up."

Marlene groaned and as she and the other girls were carried off.

"Hey, don't touch me there," Skipper heard Marlene say as she was carried out of sight.

"What are you doing with them you facist?" Skipper demanded.

Clemson turned to Skipper and said, "Nothing of your concern. Lucky for you, I'm going to spare you for THEIR incolence. I know of you and your mens little headquarters. I order the four of you to be isolated there. I know of all of your escape tunnels thanks to my patience and spies. You have no idea how long I've been planning this. I'll make sure you four don't get out of there. Men take him back to HIS men."

The guard nodded and picked Skipper up off the ground.

"Hey. Let go of me, I can walk there myself," Skipper said.

The guard ignored him and just tossed him back into the penguin habitat. As Skipper tried to jump back out, he was smacked by a second guard that was postioned there. Skipper glared up at the both of them and tried the opposite side of the habitat. Only for one of the guards to jump to the other side and smack Skipper back. Skipper glanced to the left side, only for one of the guards to dash to that spot in half a second.

Skipper sighed and said, "Well this makes it challenging."

**(Elsewhere)**

In the abandoned section of the old sewer system ubder the zoo (or Marlene's habitat to be specific), the Rat King carried the three prisoners over to a makeshift cell carved out of the stone wall.

Marlene couldn't help but think, 'How long HAVE they been planning this? It must have taken monthes to make this.'

The rat tossed them inside and slammed the door shut.

"Have fun ladies," the rat laughed and walked out.

Becky and Stacy picked themselves up and helped Marlene to her feet.

"Are you alright Marlene?" Becky asked.

"Sorry we couldn't help," Stacy added.

Marlene looked at the both of them and said, "It's alright girls. Thanks for trying anyway. So where are we?"

A voice from nearby said, "In Clemson's little dungeon."

Marlene recognized the voice and said, "Maurice? Maurice is that you?"

They heard a groan and Maurice said, "Yeah it's me. I got King Julien and Mort over here as well. Lean your head out and I think you can see us."

Marlene stuck her head out of the bars and could see them. Maurice looked fine except for a bruise on top of his head. Julien was unconcious nearby and Mort was clinging to the king's feet. Marlene couldn't help but chuckle at Mort's still childlike innocence.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright. What happened anyway? How did Clemson take power and get those guards?" Marlene asked.

Maurice shrugged and said, "Beats me."

"I think I can answer that one," came Clemson's voice.

Becky and Stacy stuck their heads out of the bars as well and saw Clemson walking their way towards them.

Marlene glared at Clemson and said, "And what do YOU want?"

Clemson pushed her back from the bars and said, "Just an offer. I am willing to let you ladies rot away in here for life. But you don't have to stay here. I just want to offer you a chance at freedom. I am a king and I need a queen. Not just any queen, but one with spunk."

All three gave Clemson a weird look and Becky asked, "You want a lady who stood up to you as queen? Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

Clemson laughed a little bit more and said, "Not really. I have cat like reflexes and senses and spies everywhere. I'll know if you plan to take me down. Resistance is pointless ladies."

"But there are three of us and you can only have one queen. How are you going to decide and what'll happen to the other two?" Stacy asked.

Clemson shrugged and said, "To answer both questions, I'll think of something."

**(Penguin HQ)**

Skipper climbed down the ladder of the HQ, only to be met by his men.

"Skippa what is going on out there? There are big animals everywhere. One of them punched Rico back into the habitat," Private said and pointed to Rico who was nursing a black eye.

Skipper growled and said, "Clemson is back. He's taken over the zoo and he brought an army with him. I just tried escaping our habitat, but got forced back in."

Private went wide eyed and said, "What are we going to do Skippa? We can't just let Clemson rule over us and our friends."

Skipper shook his head and said, "It's worse than that Private. He's leaving US here to die. We have to put a stop to him if we want to live."

Kowalski cleared his throat and said, "We still have our twenty escapse tunnels Private. It'll be easy to escape."

"No good Kowalski. Clemson claims he knows about all of our tunnels. I believe that he may have been lying, but I'm not risking our safety on a hunch alone," Skipper said and then paused.

"Have I changed since me and Marlene started going out?" Skipper asked and his men nodded.

Skipper groaned and began pondering again.

"I'll think of something boys," Skipper said.

Kowalski thought a moment himself and said, "Give me two more days Skipper and my dream machine will be complete. I think we may be able to use it."

Kowaslki ran back to his lab and Skipper shook his head once more.

"We're doomed," Skipper stated.

**Well Marlene and the badgers are in trouble and so are the penguins. So what'll become of the girls? We'll find out.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and please review if you can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much new to say. I finally got to see Hotel Transylvania. That's about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Dungeon)**

It was the next morning and the girls still sat in their cell in Clemson's little dungeon. They waited for Clemson's return to find out what he had in store for them. If it weren't for Clemson's huge bodyguards, Becky and Stacy would have gladly prepared to tear Clemson to shreds upon his return. But Clemson was never without at least one of his guards with him. So they couldn't do even that. They had no choice but to go along with Clemson's plans.

"So when is he going to get here? I hate waiting so long," Stacy asked.

Marlene shrugged and said, "Who cares? I'm used to being the "damsel in distress" girl. He can take as long as he wants."

A few minutes later, they heard footsteps and heavy footfalls coming down the steps and then towards them. A short minute later, Clemson stood before them with one of his monkey guards standing by his side.

"Well good morning ladies. Are we ready for today? I am because it's going to be a good one. Well, for me at least," Clemson said with a smirk on his face.

All three girls shook their heads and turned away from him. Clemson sighed and snapped his fingers. The guard nodded and threw the door open and reached in for the girls and held the three of them in one arm.

"Now now ladies. If you upset me, I may take back my offer of letting you live. Upset me like that again and I will have you put down. Any objections?" Clemson stated.

All three girls shook their heads and Clemson smiled once more.

"Good. Now we can go up top and I can begin deciding," Clemson said and he and the guard began walking up to the surface.

**(Penguins HQ)**

Skipper was sitting in the HQ still pondering what he was going to do to get out of their current situation. He had tried one of the escape tunnels himself the night before and sure enough, it was one that was being guarded by one of Clemson's guards. Kowalski had not left his lab all night, insisting that he finish his dream machine. Skipper still had doubts that Kowalski's new invention would be very much help, but it was better than doing nothing.

Private looked at Skipper and asked, "Well any ideas Skippa? We've had all night."

Skipper shook his head and said, "Nothing Private. If only we had some object that could travel through time and space, we could stop Clemson before he came here. Why couldn't Kowalski be working on that? At least that would be of use to us."

**(Meanwhile in Central Park)**

As Skipper was busy thinking in his HQ, a loud hum could be heard next to the duck pond. Every animal and person nearby could see something starting to materialize next to the pond. The object was a blue London police call box that slowly came into appearence before them. The door opened and a burnette man in a brown suit stepped out and took a quick look around.

"What? This isn't London. I must have miscalculated. Oh well, back to the Tardis," the man said and went back inside.

A moment later there was a flash and the blue box was gone.

**(Okay that's twice now that someone has inserted a pop culture reference into my story, Who's doing this?)**

**(Back at the penguin HQ)**

Kowalski stepped out of his and over to the penguins coffee pot. He poured himself a cup and and turned back to the lab. But Skipper stepped into the doorway and quickly blocked his path.

"Whoa whoa whoa Kowalski. I think it's time you got some rest. As appreciative as I am of your dedication, you need some rest at the same time. Pause your work and get some sleep soldier," Skipper said and Kowalski just groaned.

"Skipper there'll be plenty of time for rest once I am finished with my invention. Believe me, rest is not a concern right now," Kowalski argued but yawned as he finished.

Skipper shook his head and said, "I'm ordering you to get some rest soldier. Now do as I say and get some sleep."

Kowalski was about to argue, but fell over and started snoring on the ground. Skipper sighed and motioned for Rico to put Kowalski in his bunk.

"Let him rest. We don't need anyone dying from exhaustion," Skipper said as Rico set Kowalski down in his bunk.

**(2 hours later at the Lemur Habitat)**

Only two hours after being brought up, the girls were already groaning. They had been forced to massage and rub Clemson's feet and back with no rest. Right now Clemson was giving them a five minute break while he walked around stretching his legs. Even someone like him got tired of sitting around so much. What he was waiting for though was what he had planned next for the girls. He quickly removed the crown from his head and had one of his body guards throw it in a nearby dumpster.

The rat king witnessed this and asked, "And what is the point of this? How will this find a queen for you?"

Clemson laughed to himself and said, "It's not. I just want to humiliate these girls and teach them to obey. I'll just choose a random girl for myself and practically humilate her for life."

"And the other two?" asked the rat.

"Undecided. Maybe I'll start a harem. Or maybe just give the other two away or exile them from here. I haven't made up my mind yet," Clemson said and then turned back towards the girls.

"Alright ladies I have a little problem that I need your help with," Clemson said while clapping his hands.

Marlene groaned and stood back up. But as she looked at him, she noticed that his crown was gone.

"Umm, where did your crown-," Marlene said but was then cut off.

Clemson placed his paw over her mouth and said, "Shush. That's the problem. Turns out I misplaced my crown and it ended up in one of the dumpsters. I need the three of you to go get it for me."

Becky gagged and Stacy looked repulsed.

"You mean you want US to jump into a DUMPSTER and grab your crown from a nasty bin of trash? Why would we do that?" Becky asked trying not to feel sick.

In response, Clemson took his index finger and streaked it across his throat.

"You don't want to find yourself on the chopping block do you? Now do as you are told and go fetch my crown," Clemson said with a smile on his face and pointed at the dumpster.

All three girls groaned from annoyance and walked to where Clemson was pointing.

"C'mon girls. The sooner we get this done, the better," Marlene said to the badgers.

Stacy began crying softly and said, "It's been a long day and it's not even noon yet."

"Why us?" Becky wailed.

For Clemson, the girls complaints was music to his ears.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter we'll see how the zoo workers are faring and see what else Clemson has in store for the girls. Also note the quick little refrence to Doctor Who which I also do not own.**

**If you enjoyed, please leave a review. Thank you and see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm now trying my hand at hand drawn art. That's about it. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Later in the dungeon)**

As the day began to end, the girls were carried back down into the dungeon by the same guard from earlier in the day. He tossed them into their cell and chuckled at their misery. The girls groaned as their joints ached from the days pain. Maurice popped his head out through the bars of the lemur's cell to look at the girls as they all tried to shake off the pain. He could then smell the stench of the garbage that was still ripe on them.

"Are you girls alright? What's that smell?" Maurice asked which earned him glares from all three girls.

"Don't... even... ask," Marlene growled through clenched teeth.

Maurice backed away from the bars and said, "Sorry I asked."

Julien was awake at this point and slouching glummly. Mort was sitting in a corner; underneath the hole that was created when he was thrown into by Julien.

Julien looked at Maurice and said, "Who are you talking to Maurice? Are there more down here with us?"

Before Maurice could answer, Julien brushed past him and looked out through the bars. Sure enough he could see the girls all slouched and grumpy looking. Not to mention there was a rank smell coming from their cell.

"Ugh, what is that smell? Smells like a fish died inside an old sock. And then thrown into the elephants place. Someone get me a barf bag, I'm going to be sick," Julien said not noticing the death glares from Becky and Stacy.

The girls growled and jumped at the bars and tried clawing for Julien.

"Let me at him. I want to hurt him," Stacy yelled.

"I'll take your massive ego and shove it up your-," Becky threatened, but was cut off by Marlene.

Marlene grabbed both girls around their waists and yelled, "Girls girls GIRLS! Calm down. We can't start going crazy, it'll get us nowhere in our matter."

It took a moment, but the girls eventually calmed down and went back to sitting in their cell.

Marlene turned back to Julien and asked, "Do you have any idea what is going on or what me and the girls have been through today?"

Julien shrugged and said, "I don't know. I just woke up."

Marlene took the next few minutes to explain to Julien what had been going on with Clemson taking over the zoo and what she and the badger girls had been through during the day.

Julien pondered for a moment and said, "It was that easy? Why did I never think of that? Especially the choosing a queen part. I been meaning to check around."

Marlene growled and said, "Julien focus. We have big problems."

Julien shook his head and said, "No no Marlene. You have big problems. I'm not the one he want's as queen."

Marlene growled once more and said, "You know what girls? Have at him."

Becky and Stacy smiled and began trying to claw at Julien again.

**(Penguin HQ)**

Kowalski was awake once more and was back at work in his lab. Rico was bored and was trying to play cards with himself, but given how he was chuckling to himself he was starting to lose his mind. Especially after a whole day of being trapped in the HQ. Private was watching the monitors that watched over the entire zoo, even in the main zoo building. Skipper waddled over to where Private was sitting and looked at the monitors. It showed the workers who were obviously going delerious. Some were only half dressed, some were twitching their faces like their mentality was slipping, and Alice looked like she was going as feral as Marlene had used to go.

Skipper shook his head and said, "Shut it off Private. I can't bear to see those people like that."

Private nodded and turned off the monitors. Rico's began chuckling again and his eyes started to began to sweat a bit as he grew more concerned with AND for their own well being.

"Kowalski had better finish his machine soon. I don't know how much longer Rico can last. It's been over twenty-four hours since he last saw daylight," Skipper stated.

"And that's too many Skippa," Private said with worry in his voice.

Skipper began tapping his foot against the floor and said, "Oh... HOW MUCH LONGER KOWALSKI!?"

At this point Kowalski came running out of his lab and said, "It's finished."

Skipper groaned and said, "It figures, as soon as I raise my voice. In fact I should raise my voice more often. YOUR DEVICE HAD BETTER WORK!"

Skipper motioned for Private to grab Rico and drag him into the lab. The three other penguins all stood before Kowalski as he stood next to something under a cloth.

"Behold my dream machine!" Kowalski announced as he pulled the cloth away.

Sitting there on the table was what looked like an old radio with four different wires coming out and into various headset.

"Very common looking Kowalski. Are you sure this will do what you claim it will?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski nodded, "I'm Eighty-four percent sure Skipper. Eighty-four percent sure that my invention will send us into the dreams of others and allow us to manipulate them. The other sixteen percent chance is that we could end up in some dimension where our empty minds will likely float around in endless void for the rest of time."

Private gulped and Skipper just shook his head. He grabbed one of the head gear and put it on his head. The other three penguins did the same and stood on the ready.

"Well we have no choice. I'll do anything to protect this zoo. And Marlene. Kowalski, activate the machine," Skipper ordered.

Kowalski nodded and flipped the switch on the old radio. What followed was a mild shock to the four penguins systems as their minds went blank.


	6. Chapter 6

**Boring weekend as usual. That's all I really have to say about things right now. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Lemur habitat)**

Clemson lied in his hammock and let out a yawn as he stretched.

"I just love ruling this zoo with an iron fist. Tomorrow we'll try to figure out a way to get rid of those pesky humans inside the building over there. No use keeping them around if I have everything I need from them. You getting this down lacky?" Clemson said to the muscular dog sitting next to him.

The guard nodded and said, "Yes your highness. Anything else?"

Clemson shook his head, yawned and said, "No that'll be it. Just make sure that no one comes to get me in my sleep. Got that? Simple as pie."

The guard nodded and took his position. Clemson smirked and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**(Clemson's dreams)**

Clemson was standing over the human city of New York and he stared down as the city burned. He began laughing as the potential maniac that he is and adjusted the crown atop his head.

"Dance humans dance! Bow down to your new overlord. Which is me. Come on, try and stop me," Clemson said and then began laughing as a chill began to run up his spine.

"Whoa! That's a different feeling. What's causing this?" Clemson asked out loud.

The chill ran up his spine again and the city below him disappeared. Clemson found himself in total darkness and looked around. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear something. The sound of various voices talking around. He recognized the majority of them.

"What is this place? Are we in another world?" came Julien's voice.

"Nice work Kowalski. We can do as we wish now," said Skipper's voice.

"I sleepwalk AND snore? Is sleeping dangerous?" asked the voice of Marlene.

"Hey we're floating," came the grunts of Rico.

"Ahh! Too many voices in my head. Make them stop. PLEASE!" complained Maurice.

"I like voices," said Mort.

Clemson pressed his paws against his ears and squinted his eyes.

"Okay this annoying as all heck. What is going on around here?" Clemson said and then he felt a sense of falling.

He screamed as the feeling of falling continued and the sights of various household objects fell past him.

"Okay did I just end up in Wonderland?" Clemson said as his decent began to slow down.

"Sorry! I just have Alice in Wonderland on the brain," said Privates voice.

Clemson's mind was starting to hurt and he yelled, "MAKE IT STOP!"

All of a sudden, Clemson stopped falling and fell over. As he lifted his head up and opened his eyes, he realized that he was under his hammock and lying on the ground of the lemur habitat.

Clemson breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness. It was just a dream. Just a horrible HORRIBLE dream."

He began standing up, but the ground beneath him began to vibrate violently. Cracks began to form in the ground and something began forming out of it. Clemson peered around and got a better look at his surroundings. He could see his bodyguards all sprawled about. Each of them looked like they had been beaten up. But how? And who could have done that without Clemson knowing about it?

"Oh wait. I'm still in my dream. It's the only explaination," Clemson said and then pinched himself.

No pain followed.

"Yep I knew it. Simply a dream," Clemson said.

Clemson believed that until someone came up behind him and kicked him in the rump. Clemson turned around, but there was no one behind him to do it.

"Okay who did that? I'll have you know that I am a king and should be treated as such," Clemson said.

The sound of Skipper's laughs sounded out and his voice said, "Oh you're no king."

Another kick came to Clemson's rump from out of nowhere.

"You're just another a-," came Kowalski's voice, but was interupted.

"Kowalski language. Private is present," said Skipper's voice.

"He's right Kowalski," said Private.

Clemson looked around for the owners of these voice, but saw no one around.

"Okay, this is getting creepy. Who is doing this? I demand that you show yourself," Clemson stated.

"Very well then," Skipper said and the ground began cracking some more.

As Clemson stood there watching the ground split apart before him, a stage began forming out of the ground. On the stage were the four penguins, each either holding an instrument or standing at one. Except for Skipper who stood at a microphone.

Skipper took the microphone and said, "You know what I like best about dreams Clemson. You can be anything or do anything you want so long as you're in control. But you're not the one in control here Clemson. We have full advantage here and we feel like performing."

Clemson could feel his temper rising and in an angry voice he yelled, "My men will take care of you once this is done."

Skipper chuckled and said, "Go ahead and try. We've already dealt with them. See we haven't just been in YOUR dreams."

Clemson went wide eyed with realization and said, "Just who do you think you are?"

This worked well for Skipper who said, "Well I could tell you, but I prefer we perform it. Men on the ready."

Thanks to the dream world, the penguins all got into postion and began the song.

**And I think this is good place to stop. I know it's short, but I got something special I wanna do next chapter. I'm sure you got an idea as to what that could be. Next chapter, Clemson will likely get his.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please remember to read and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well got vacation in less than 2 weeks. This story should be done before then and I'll get started on the next story before then. Just a little heads up everyone. Okay now onto the story. Also the song used in this chapter is called Dream Warriors by Dokken. Italics are song lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own penguins of Madagascar or Dokken or any of their songs**

**(Dream world)**

Skipper pulled out a pair of sunglasses and tapped his foot against the ground as the music began to play. He stared directly at Clemson and smiled as he thought of what was to come from here. He then took a deep breath and began to sing.

_I lie awake and dread the lonely nights  
I'm not alone  
I wonder if these heavy eyes  
Can face the unknown  
_  
Clemson started backing away, but Rico merely pointed the guitar he was holding and a ray came out and pulled Clemson back over to them. **(It's a dream world folks)**

_When I close my eyes I realize  
You'll come my way  
I'm standing in the night alone  
Forever together_

Skipper took the cordless microphone off of it's stand and jumped down to Clemson and started poking Clemson's chest and started singing right into Clemson's face.

_Were the dream warriors_  
_Don't wanna dream no more_  
_Were the dream warriors_  
_And maybe tonight_  
_Maybe tonight you'll be gone_

Clemson couldn't take anymore and began to run off, but wasn't getting anywhere. He looked down and saw that there was no ground underneath him. Nothing but an endless dark abyss, which he then fell into.

_I feel the touch comin' over me_  
_I can't explain_  
_I hear the voices callin' out_  
_Callin' my name_

As Clemson fell, he looked down to notice that there was what looked like a sea of fire coming towards him. Almost like he was about to enter Hell itself. Clemson let out a scream and clasped his paws together and began to pray silently.

_It's the same desire to feel the fire_  
_That's comin' your way_  
_I'm standing in the night alone_  
_Forever together_

Clemson stopped falling at the last second, but still refused to open his eyes. He was then deposited unceremoniously on the ground. He looked up to see that he was now in what looked like a desert wasteland. But he could still hear the music blaring all around him. He pressed his paws against his ears to try to cancel out the music, but it was still playing strong. Almost like it was playing in his brain.

_Were the dream warriors_  
_Don't wanna dream no more_  
_Were the dream warriors_  
_Maybe tonight you'll be gone_

The silhouettes of the penguins still performing appeared over the mountain tops in the distance. Clemson saw this and tried to run off into the desert to get away from them. Only to stop and see that everything around him was starting to melt. Even the ground melted away and he fell through the ground and back into the dark abyss.

_Were the dream warriors_  
_Ain't gonna dream no more_  
_And maybe tonight_  
_Maybe tonight you'll be gone_

This time Clemson stopped when he landed back in the lemur habitat. He rubbed his rump to dull the stinging pain that came from it.

_Sweet revenge, the bitter end_  
_This time_  
_Break the spell of illusion_  
_Bound together waiting for you_

This time the penguins popped up right in front of him. None playing their instruments or singing, yet the music continued.

_Dream warriors_  
_Don't wanna dream no more_  
_Were the dream warriors_  
_Maybe tonight you'll be gone_

Skipper started by giving Clemson a hard smack to the face and headbutt to the gut.

_Were the dream warriors_  
_Ain't gonna dream no more_  
_Were the dream warriors_  
_And maybe tonight_  
_Maybe tonight you'll be gone_

Kowalski went next by pulling out one of his electrical inventions and pressing it against Clemson's shoulder and gave him a good shock.

_Dream warriors_  
_Maybe tonight you'll be gone_  
_Dream warriors, forever_

Private merely got down on the ground behind Clemson and Rico gave Clemson a hard kick to the gut, knocking him over.

_Dream warriors_  
_Maybe tonight you'll be gone_  
_Dream warriors_

Clemson got back off the ground and just as the song ended, all four of the penguins gathered together.

"Let's finish this men. You know what to do," Skipper said and the other penguins nodded in agreement.

All four of them jumped up and they all brought their feet towards Clemson's face.

**(Real world)**

Clemson let out a loud scream and fell out of his hammock.

He began pounding at his head and yelled, "BAD DREAM! BAD DREAM! HORRIBLE! I gotta get out of here. Everyone around here is insane. It can't get any worse than this."

He then heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him and turned to see two angry badgers and an angry otter as well. Behind them were three angry lemurs too.

"Hey how did you get out of your cells?" Clemson asked in panic.

Marlene continued glaring at Clemson, but said, "One of your guards was more than willing to let us out. Before he fell unconscious."

Clemson glared at her and said, "Don't make me call the rest of them. They will kick your hide."

Marlene chuckled and said, "What men? They're all unconscious. And the Rat King split on you and went back to the sewer. You're all on your own here."

Clemson looked behind into the zoo and could see that for himself. How? How did this happen? However he couldn't think more of that as Becky and Stacy pounced on him and brought out their claws.

"What do you say your highness?" Becky asked sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

Stacy smirked as well and said, "Ready for another massage?"

Marlene smiled as the sounds of fighting could be heard off screen and caught the kings crown as it started to fly by her. She carried it back over to Julien and handed it over to him.

"Julien, I believe this is yours," Malene said.

Julien put the crown back on his head and said, "Yes. And for my first decree, release the crazy penguins."

Marlene looked over at the penguin habitat and saw the guys popping out of the fishbowl entrance.

Marlene smirked and said, "I think those guys are going to be just fine."

**(Penguins)**

Kowalski finished extracting blood from one of the over muscled guards and looked at the syringe.

"There we go. I should be able to reverse what happened to these guys," Kowalski stated.

Skipper nodded and looked over to the lemur habitat to see Clemson being harshley attack by the badger girls.

"Well Kowalski, I would call your invention a success. Well done soldier," Skipper said proudly.

Private sighed sadly and said, "I just wish that we were really that good in the real world Skippa."

Skipper patted Private's back and said, "That's probably a good thing Private. I think you'd make a fine drummer, but we can't really put all of our focus into music. We have a zoo to protect and humans to free."

Private nodded and said to himself, "Maybe I could try to take lessons."

But Skipper overheard Private and gave him a slap for that.

Private rightened himself and with a salute said, "Sorry Skippa. Back on focus."

**Well they got Clemson and the penguins are going to fix his guards. Next chapter is the last and I have some important anouncements as well next chapter.**

**Hope ya'll liked and read and review if you did. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well folks here we go. Last chapter. Thank you guys for all the reviews and likes. They help me keep going and bring these stories out. You all rock.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Next day)**

Kowalski injected the last of his freshly made serum into the last of Clemson's bodyguards. The mutated dog hissed and growled as it's muscles shrank went back to normal. The majority of the animals that Clemson had used as bodyguards had been rounded up and taken away by animal control. At least they weren't going back to the labs that they were previously being held in. **(I'm not THAT cruel folks)** In the meantime, Skipper was looking out as the zoo workers who were now free from their entrapment in the main zoo building were being taken away to the hospital or going home to recuperate.

"Think that they'll be alright Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper smiled as he saw a delerious Alice being placed into an ambulence wearing a straight jacket. Skipper knew better than to think that something was wrong actually wrong with her. She'd be back in a few days to return to work. She was far too stubborn to just up and quit.

Skipper put the periscope up and said, "They'll be just fine Private. I know Alice far too well to think her gone."

Kowalski clapped his flippers together and said, "Well that's the last of them. I just wonder how Clemson actually managed to get ahold of those steroids in the first place. He's smart, but not smart enough to get ahold of chemicals like that."

"Maybe the Rat King knows Kowalski. Skippa, do you think we should go afta him?" Priavte asked.

Skipper shook his head and said, "Negative Private. He's already disappeared far into the sewer. Rico just messaged back that his little hole is abandoned. He could be anywhere in the New York sewer system by now."

"Eww!" gaged Private.

The door in the HQ flew open and Marlene came waltzing in.

Skipper looked at her and said, "Status report Marlene."

Marlene rolled her eyes and said, "Nice to see you guys too. Anyway the vets report on Clemson came back. Busted arm and two legs that won't be working for a while. I think he's been punished enough. For now at least."

"So what did Clemson do with you girls anyway?" Private asked innocently.

Marlene grimaced and said, "I don't want to talk about it Private."

Skipper's eyes went wide and his anger started to build up within him.

"Did he lay his... paws on you Marlene?" Skipper asked through his clenched beak.

Marlene took a moment to realize what it was that Skipper was asking and when the realization hit her, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"What? No no no. Skipper he did NOT, I repeat, he did NOT force himself on us. But I have no doubt that he would have if he had gotten the opportunity," Marlene said to reassure Skipper.

Skipper's anger began to die down and he turned away in shame. Marlene went over to him and began to rub his back lightly.

"Even if he did try Skipper, I won't give him a good time. He'd be in too much pain to even enjoy himself. Bodyguards or no bodyguards," Marlene said to reassure Skipper even more.

That is what made Skipper smile.

"That's my girl," Skipper said and started patting her back as well.

**(Later that day)**

Clemson was loaded into a crate that was cushioned to protect his arms and legs as he was settled down for the trip back to Hoboken. The workers walked away from him as he started contemplating his current state.

"Hello Clemson," said a familiar voice from outside his crate.

Clemson froze and looked out a peep hole to see Becky and Stacy grinning at him. Becky brought out her claws and displayed her sharp teeth at him. Clemson screamed and backed away from the peep hole.

The girls laughed at his scream, but Clemson continued to shudder.

"Hey relax. We're here to make a peace offering," Stacy said.

Clemson stopped shuddering and went back to the peep hole. Both of the girls had their paws behind their backs.

"What do the two of you want? Wasn't beating and tearing me up enough? Now you have to harass me while I'm recovering? Why must you torture me so?" Clemson asked, albeit a little too overdramtically.

The girls laughed and Becky said, "We're not here to hurt you anymore."

"You're not?" Clemson asked with tears starting to come to his eyes.

Stacy shook her head and said, "No. In fact we're here to make a peace offering."

The two put their paws in front of them to display an iPod before Clemson. He looked at the device on the ground and then back up at the girls.

"What's this about? Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" Clemson asked suspiciously.

Stacy shrugged and said, "No reason really. We just thought that you could use a little music on the trip back to New Jersey."

Clemson could feel some of his tears slide out, but they were tears of joy.

"Thank you girls. Could you please set it in here? I can't quite reach it," Clemson requested.

The girls nodded and threw the iPod into the crate through the open top and it landed on one of Clemson's feet.

"Ye-ee OUCH! You got my foot," Clemson yelled in pain.

The girls laughed a little bit more and ran off.

Clemson took a few deep breaths and said, "That's a fine how do you do."

A worker then came over and placed the lid of the crate ontop and nailed it shut.

**(Back in the zoo)**

The badger girls ran over to a bench and ducked underneath it. A moment later, Maurice and Private appeared as well and approached the two girls.

"So, did you deliver the present?" Maurice asked.

Stacy nodded and Becky asked, "And you put the song on it. Right Private?"

Private nodded and Maurice asked, "What was the song by the way?"

Private sighed and said, "Just a little something that was so much fun."

The three mammals just stared in confusion.

**(Back with Clemson)**

Clemson could feel himself being loaded onto the truck and waited until it began rolling before settling in for the ride. As soon as he was sure that the truck was out of the zoo, he put the ear phones of the iPod and turned it on and let the music play.

Unfortunatly as soon as the lyrics hit his ears, he started to sweat in terror as he recognized the lyrics.

_We're the dream warriors._

**(Back with Private)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" could be heard coming from the direction of the truck.

"What was that?" asked Maurice.

Private giggled and said, "Just one of Skippa's orders."

**And that ends Dream Warriors. **

**I got vacation coming up in a week or two guys so I won't be updating much for a little bit. I'm going to at least start my next story before I go though. And it's going to be a big one. Plenty of chapters and I'm going to try to make them long too.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and remember to read and review please.**


End file.
